<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle of Wills by FrozenMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867177">Battle of Wills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories'>FrozenMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Finn are bickering </p><p>Tumblr fic prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie "Finn" Finlay/Sara Sidle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle of Wills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But why?” Finn dragged the question into a long whine only for Sara to roll her eyes in return.</p><p>“We’ve been over this, Julie.” Sara’s tone of voice was clearly meant to put an end to the argument.</p><p>“Come on, Sara, please?” She managed to stretch the last word out even longer. Sara pressed her lips together as she felt her stance wavering. With her arms crossed to maintain some distance between them she shook her head.</p><p>“No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Pretty please?” The corners of Finn’s mouth quirked up in a confident smirk while she expertly batted her eyelashes.</p><p>“Julie…” Sara had to pull herself together to sound stern.</p><p>“Just once?”</p><p>They were both headstrong enough to maintain the back and forth indefinitely. No matter how hard it was to resist Finn’s overdramatic pleading, she had her pride and there were things she’d never do – not even for her girlfriend.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes she stared Finn down in defiance. She was taken aback by the sudden look of defeat on Finn’s face as she huffed out a long breath and let herself slump back against the kitchen counter.</p><p>She watched Finn purse her lips like a petulant child before she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.</p><p>Sara sighed.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I don’t love you,” she offered and leaned forward, hovering just a hair’s breadth away from Finn’s protruding lip. “In fact I love you a lot,” she whispered, their lips touching briefly with the movement of speaking.</p><p>Finn remained stoic, although Sara could sense her breath picking up, a clear tell that she was fighting the urge to lean in. Oh well, Sara thought, if she was winning the argument already she could graciously let Finn win this battle of wills.</p><p>With a smile she closed the distance between them and leisurely kissed the pout off of her lover’s mouth until she felt her relax against herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>